L le dice a misa algunas cosas sobre el ajedrez
by gothic-dafne
Summary: TRADUCCION ¿no crees que la reina estaria mejor fugandose con el otro rey? pregunta L. una conversacion entre misa y L...posible OOC 8D. fic original de lazycat8


INGLES

**Como dije esta es una traducción con un ligero Lxmisa, me encante esta pareja o**

**L le dice a misa algunas cosas sobre el ajedrez**

L esta absorbido en otro juego de ajedrez, contra el mismo. Misa entra silenciosamente y lo observa. Se esta tardando bastante en hacer esta jugada, extrañamente sentado como siempre, con sus largas manos en sus rodillas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin parpadear, mirando fijamente el tablero.

Finalmente reacciona para mover a la reina y murmura –jaque mate- . Misa aplaudió. Era un juego interesante. ¡L es sin duda un genio!

Misa se sentó en la silla justo enfrente de él, de una no muy femenina forma (1). Sus ojos la siguieron, observándola sin palabras como era costumbre, con pupilas opacas e ilegibles.

Misa ignora su fija mirada se incorpora ligeramente para tomar a la reina. Juega con ella en sus dedos balanceándola frente a la cara de L. el no se inmuta

-¿Por qué la reina es tan poderosa? No tiene sentido ¿o si?- preguntó Misa rompiendo el silencio

El no contesta así que misa aclara.- El rey es la pieza mas importante, ¡entonces el debería tener todo el poder!-

-Además, en los viejos tiempos los hombres tenían poder sobre sus esposas. ¡No hay un rey que en su sano juicio le hubiera dado todo el poder a su esposa!, no estoy diciendo que los hombres deban tener poder sobre sus esposas; solo digo que no tiene sentido que en el ajedrez la reina sea la mas poderosa. O tal vez la persona que inventó el ajedrez era una mujer.- ella termino su pequeño discurso para mirar de nuevo a L (2)

Misa vuelve a hundirse en la silla, y siguió jugando con la reina. L continuo mirándola fijamente con sus ilegibles ojos, el se inclino sobre el tablero y Misa se sorprendió de su agilidad inhumana ¡podía caerse en cualquier momento!

-el inventor del ajedrez era un genio, y el ajedrez en un inteligente juego de manipulación. El rey es el eje de todo el juego, mientras que el tiene poco poder puede lograr su meta de derrocar al otro rey manipulando cada una de las otras piezas del tablero. La reina en realidad no es muy diferente a un peón. Pues simplemente el juego es entre los dos reyes, y todas las demás piezas disponibles, herramientas sin importancia para ganar el juego- L hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo

-¿no crees que la reina estaría mejor escapando con el rey enemigo?-

Ante eso Misa no pudo contener una risilla.- ¿Qué? Eso es algo divertido para preguntar Ryuuzaki! De todas formas, de ninguna manera nosotras debemos ser fieles-. Dijo ella firmemente

L sopesó su respuesta y entonces dijo- o tal vez el inventor del ajedrez amaba mucho a su esposa. A veces las mujeres tienen mas poder sobre los hombres del que creen-

-Estas un poco extraño hoy, Ryuuzaki- murmuro ella con voz asombrosamente ronca, parecía haber un ligero zumbido en el aire alrededor de ellos.

¡Imposible! En un hábil movimiento, ¡L presionó sus labios sobre los suyos!

Misa tenia la mirada perpleja, en shock. Con sus ojos tan cerca de los suyos, ella podía ver su propio reflejo. Ella se concentró en su relejo invertido, y de repente todo parecía irreal. Por un momento se imagino a si misma cayendo en esas dos piscinas de oscura tinta y nunca volver a la superficie. Cayendo, cayendo…

Sus labios se tocaron por unos cuantos latidos. Entonces L se hundió de nuevo en su silla. ¡La sorpresa casi hizo caer a Misa de su silla!

Mientras ella luchaba por recuperar su autocontrol, el tomo a la reina de las manos de ella; sus largos dedos frotando ligeramente sus pálidos dedos de manicura. Ella ahogó un suspiro en su garganta

Jugando con la reina balanceándola de arriba abajo entre sus dedos, el la lamió, una vez. Entonces se volvió a mirar a Misa, y con una voz exasperantemente tranquila, expreso su acuerdo con dos palabras - de hecho –

FIN

**Bueno ahí esta,dejen reviews no solo aquí sino en el fic original que pertenece a lazycat8, "L tells misa somethigs about chess"**


End file.
